


In RedHuntress we... Trust?

by FireGumm



Category: Warframe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGumm/pseuds/FireGumm
Summary: A normal game obsessed girl gets stolen from the real world by accident. The guilty party is the Corpus and a mysterious machine. (I'm bad at these, sorry)





	In RedHuntress we... Trust?

RedHuntress P.O.V.  
One moment I was in my bedroom, being a common game addict with WarFrame, then everything went black after finishing the odd story mission. This mission wasn't on any forum I read from when I was trying to find helpful tips for it. "Welcome Tenno" was the mission name. Shouldn't that have been the first mission or one of the firsts? I completed it by destroying some invention the Corpus made to fight Tennos. My Excalibur didn't need to be revived once despite how strong they were. 

"Operator? Operator, are you alright? Get up!" A robotic voice announced. That sounded a lot like Ordis' voice. That can't be possible though. Ordis is my ship. She can't be in my bedroom. Ugh, my poor head.

3rd P.O.V.

The Excalibur stirred with a groan where it collapsed earlier, slowly coming back to the sound of Ordis. He just got back from his mission and decided to upgrade some mods, then just keeled over an hour ago. Now here he was, sitting up and cradling his head in his hands. "Oh, you're finally awake! How are you, Operator?" 

"Uh... you talking to me?"

"Well, yes. Who else would I be talking to? Did, did you forget who I am? Is Ordis not important to you anymore you- sorry, I lost myself for a moment."

He froze at her words before looking himself over, letting his hands glide down his frame. "I... wait, my voice? My body. Where'd my boobs go?!" The ship was silent as the confused being freaked out, frantically moving his hands over his body. His voice was shockingly smooth and slightly deep, which threw the tenno off. That wasn't like that before. It wasn't right.

"Lotus, you sent him on that mission. This is your fault! What happened to him?"  
"I'm not sure. Tenno, what happened? How do you feel? Maybe the invention the Corpus made did this. You need to tell me the last thing you remember."

No, this couldn't be happening. That voice couldn't be real. That was Lotus, the mother figure to all Tenno. At least most people thought that way about her from what he's seen. "Uh... no, this is such a weird dream. Well, guess I'll play along. I'll tell you the last thing I did. I finished the mission and destroyed that weird big thingy Corpus was making. The thing is, this is a dream. And I go by RedHuntress. And I'm a girl under this." Huntress never experienced dreams like this before. They have never flowed so well in actual order. Plus, Lotus popped up at the left side of his vision, just like in the game.

"No, this is not a dream, Tenno. That machine must have released something that is affecting you like this. But, that tone makes me believe you. You've never been so talkative. Please remain calm for now. I need to see if I can find anything that will help. Ordis, please keep RedHuntress calm. I'll return with information, I hope." 

Now, this was new. It wasn't every day you end up in your favorite game.

RedHuntress P.O.V.  
One moment I was in my bedroom, being a common game addict with WarFrame, then everything went black after finishing the odd story mission. This mission wasn't on any forum I read from when I was trying to find helpful tips for it. "Welcome Tenno" was the mission name. Shouldn't that have been the first mission or one of the firsts? I completed it by destroying some invention the Corpus made to fight Tennos. My Excalibur didn't need to be revived once despite how strong they were. 

"Operator? Operator, are you alright? Get up!" A robotic voice announced. That sounded a lot like Ordis' voice. That can't be possible though. Ordis is my ship. She can't be in my bedroom. Ugh, my poor head.

3rd P.O.V.

The Excalibur stirred with a groan where it collapsed earlier, slowly coming back to the sound of Ordis. He just got back from his mission and decided to upgrade some mods, then just keeled over an hour ago. Now here he was, sitting up and cradling his head in his hands. "Oh, you're finally awake! How are you, Operator?" 

"Uh... you talking to me?"

"Well, yes. Who else would I be talking to? Did, did you forget who I am? Is Ordis not important to you anymore you- sorry, I lost myself for a moment."

He froze at her words before looking himself over, letting his hands glide down his frame. "I... wait, my voice? My body. Where'd my boobs go?!" The ship was silent as the confused being freaked out, frantically moving his hands over his body. His voice was shockingly smooth and slightly deep, which threw the tenno off. That wasn't like that before. It wasn't right.

"Lotus, you sent him on that mission. This is your fault! What happened to him?"

"I'm not sure. Tenno, what happened? How do you feel? Maybe the invention the Corpus made did this. You need to tell me the last thing you remember."

No, this couldn't be happening. That voice couldn't be real. That was Lotus, the mother figure to all Tenno. At least most people thought that way about her from what he's seen. "Uh... no, this is such a weird dream. Well, guess I'll play along. I'll tell you the last thing I did. I finished the mission and destroyed that weird big thingy Corpus was making. The thing is, this is a dream. And I go by RedHuntress. And I'm a girl under this." Huntress never experienced dreams like this before. They have never flowed so well in actual order. Plus, Lotus popped up at the left side of his vision, just like in the game.

"No, this is not a dream, Tenno. That machine must have released something that is affecting you like this. But, that tone makes me believe you. You've never been so talkative. Please remain calm for now. I need to see if I can find anything that will help. Ordis, please keep RedHuntress calm. I'll return with information, I hope." 

Her transmission was gone after that, leaving the ship and Excalibur alone in awkward silence. "Operator, do you think you'll be alright?" Ordis asked hesitantly, gaining Red's attention. "I-I'll be ok, I think. Well, I just gotta roll with this. Yeah. So, you said I was upgrading my mods? I think I'll work on that." The ship hummed in agreement as he made his way down into the lower compartment. This was much more amazing since he was actually here. Actually walking across the metallic flooring of Ordis. The sound of metal hitting metal with each step was entrancing, but that trance left as soon as the mod station was there. 

The red-armored tenno remembered what needed upgrading from memory and worked on that. It was just like in the game. He had menus to select from with the total credits and endos he had gathered in the short amount of time he's played. "So, I finished the first mission, then tried out the second mission. And that sent me here. I haven't really gotten far at all. I know this isn't normal. Man, I love this voice." He stepped away from the station and walked to the arsenal. After standing in the middle, the menus for it appeared, showing the warframe and weapons he had selected. "This is amazing! I can't believe I can actually do this." The skana, MK-1 braton, and kunai filled the weapon boxes to Huntress' relief. The non-relieving factor was that he was going to have to fight. "Hopefully I still have Excalibur's reflexes and fighting smarts. I am so going to need them."

An hour passed with the two talking and trying to understand each other until Lotus came back. Ordis was still pretty amazing to him, making him compliment her despite how she viewed herself from being stripped of most things previously. "Tenno, I believe I found something. There was information about the machine you destroyed in specific Corpus bases. I need you to go retrieve them to help us find out what it was supposed to do. Do you think you can handle it?"

Huntress stood up from his kneeling position and let out a shaky sigh before nodding. "Yeah, I think I'm up to it. This body is kind of tough after all. Much tougher than my other one. It'll probably be kind of easy."

Nope. The mission was hard. Hard and terrifying. Warriors were trained for this type of thing, not school kids. All she did in high school that made her train was weights. Her best lift was from squats, not bench press. The Excalibur was running away from the five enemy Corpus that were shooting and yelling at her. The Lotus was probably not at all proud of him. "Tenno, you need to get to someplace to hide and calm down. After you have, try to fight them." He stopped screaming at her words and replied with a quick "sure!" before looking for someplace to vanish. A few large metal shipping containers were nearby, all closed from what he could see.  
'If I can somehow blind them for a moment, I think I can pry one of those open and lay low. At least this mission isn't timed.' With that thought, Huntress looked back to see how far ahead he was to the Corpus, relief flooding his frame at the sight of them being somewhat far behind. "Good thing I'm not freaking fat!" The need to blind them actually necessary with that distance. He ran to the containers and jumped behind them, sword out and ready to pry one open. It worked. The opening closed behind the somewhat scared Tenno after he sat down, back against the wall. After fifteen minutes of reassurance, he emerged from the crate and snuck around until he was in a good position to sneak kill one. The other corpus looked over at the gurgling cry from the other corpus member to see a sword driven through his stomach. "You're next!" In one swift motion, the Tenno launched himself at them, slashing their bodies into pieces. The battle was won. Red was victorious in this section. No alarms triggered. That part was the miracle. "That was... easy. You know, once you get past the terrifying feeling of fear. I can do this." With the Braton equipped, he was off fighting the enemy with Lotus instructing him. The mission came to a close when the intel was discovered. That lead to relaxing inside his ship before falling asleep, letting the Lotus figure things out for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first attempt at this type of fandom story. I'm glad you read it if you did!


End file.
